


Ours

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Ours

“Who is the baby’s father?” Thor growled and took Loki by the throat.   
Loki’s hands shot up to try to remove Thor’s giant hand from around his neck, straining for air and completely terrified.   
“Thor!” He gasped. “Tho-”  
Thor slammed him up against the wall. “I will not ask you again! Who. Is. The. Babe’s. Father.” He shook the thin man “WHO?”  
Tears sprung in Loki’s eyes as he gasped for air that was unattainable. His nails left red marks on Thor’s hand and wrist alike as he struggled.  
Thor narrowed his eyes and snarled, Loki’s eyes widened.  
“You!” He rasped. “You are!”  
Thor released the younger and stepped back in shock. Loki fell to the floor, his lungs burning for air and he coughed keeping his eyes drawn down.  
“Mine?” Thor asked, his voice thin.  
Loki looked up, massaging the reddened skin of his slender neck. “Yours.”  
Thor fell to his knees in front of Loki and started to fall forward onto him. Loki caught him instinctually as he felt the first tear fall from Thor and onto his shoulder.   
Thor shook his head and nuzzled into the crook of Loki’s sore neck. “Ours.”


End file.
